In the existing technology, some organic materials, such as polyurethane, benzene board, extruded sheet and so on, are usually used on the outer wall and housetop of building and other special buildings for heat-insulation, so as to prevent the outside world from influencing the interior of the buildings. However, it is easy to cause a fire because of bad fireproof performance of the heat-insulating materials of these external walls. For example, in November 2010, a fire which occurred in teachers' building in Jing' an District of Shanghai was caused by the combustible heat-insulating materials of polyurethane used for external walls of the building and the result was forty-two people died in the fire. In the eighties of last century, a standard of energy conservation and heat-insulation of civil building was issued in our country, which demanded to save energy by 30% and to add heat-insulating performance of external walls based on the original buildings. In 1995, another standard of energy conservation and heat-insulation of civil building was issued in our country, which demanded to save energy by 50%. The standard was enforced in all northern regions for new buildings until 2003. However, it is known as most traditional heat-insulating materials used for external walls is combustible materials such as benzene board, extruded sheet and polyurethane and so on. In 2009, fires were frequently occurred in our country, such as a fire in the new building of CCTV (China Central Television), a fire in south area of CAFA (Central Academy Of Fine Arts) and a fire in the new building of central museum and so on, and all the above mentioned fires were relevant to the heat-insulating materials of external walls, and furthermore, fire cases relevant to the heat-insulating materials of external walls occurred continuously in Xinjiang. These frequently happened fires were caused by not having fire prevention performance of the heat-insulating materials and a lot of poisonous gas was produced during burning. Especially in the north, the external walls of buildings were built by using the heat-insulating materials without having fire prevention performance, thus, it brought an enormous fire hazard.
Our country has abundant perlite resources. After expansion, the perlite is very crisp, is broken easily and has low strength, but it has better heat-insulating performance. The vermiculite is also a wonderful heat-insulating material. Our country is the second resources country of vermiculite in the world. After expansion at high temperature, the vermiculite is also a good heat-insulating material. Although our country has abundant perlite and vermiculite resources, they are not fully utilized and this make the heat-insulating structures of existing external walls usually made with combustible materials, such as benzene board, extruded sheet and polyurethane and so on.
In view of the situation of the above prior art, the inventor develops an inorganic fireproof and heat-insulating material, which can be used for external wall to play a role of heat insulation and fire prevention and also can be used for building interior wall and partition, and ships and so on, so as to meet the requirements of heat insulation, fire prevention and water-proofing.